


In The End

by Kiterie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way it should end - a mostly happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

Sometimes his arrival is accompanied by a flutter of wings and trench coat that breaks through the white noise of the surrounding world, a sound that has become distinct and instantly noticeable to Dean's ears over the years. Sometimes, like this time, he's silent. Those are always the times Cas stands closest, and when anyone else is around, they're the times when Dean reminds him about personal space. He doesn't do that this time. He doesn't even look up; he just winds the jumper cables up and sets them aside before finally closing the impala's trunk and turning around.

Castiel stands there, barely a foot between them, staring at him.

Leaning back, Dean rest his hands on the trunk. Resting against the car gives him a little bit more space. "Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

It's a greeting, an acknowledgement of the each other's presence, and yet it's more.

There's silence between them for several long moments, and then Cas looks around the room, his brow pinched together and lips parted very slightly. "I don't understand."

"What not to get, man?" Dean spreads his arms to indicate the Impala. It should be self-explanatory, but he's learned that, even after all this time, Cas is still a bit slow on some things.

He continues to look around for a moment and then he fixes the confused look on Dean. "You could do anything, and you chose this. The car doesn't need to be fixed, and this building..." Cas looks around the barn again. "The traps are unnecessary. You will not be attacked here unless you choose to be. I do not understand. This is your heaven?"

"Man, Cas, you're slow sometimes." To avoid laughing, Dean fishes the keys out of his pocket. "Yeah, this is my heaven. My angel, the place we met, Baby, and nothing to keep us from driving forever." The only shame is that Sam isn't here, not yet, but he still has his normal, boring, life to live.

Castiel nods, understanding lighting his features, and then smiles.

It's the smile he saves for the bees, his favorite place, and Dean, and Dean knows it. Grinning, Dean holds the keys up. "Wanna go visit some friends?"

Castiel nods. "Yes, I think I would."


End file.
